Guild Siege
Go back to: Home Guild Siege (Standard) 'Basic' *Guild Siege is held daily every 2 hours in Channel 1. *Only 10 Guilds will be allowed to participate. *Only 5 members from the same guild can join siege inside the arena. *Each player have a total of 10 lives. __TOC__ 'Schedule' All times are based in PST (GMT+12) 12:00 AM 2:00 AM 4:00 AM 6:00 AM 8:00 AM 10:00 AM 12:00 PM 2:00 PM 4:00 PM 6:00 PM 8:00 PM 10:00 PM 'Timeline' 'Siege Reward ' *Players from the winning guild will each receive 1 Red Perin. *Payers from the guild in second place will each receive 3000 Red Chips. *Players from the guild in third place will each receive 500 Red Chips. 'Entering Guild Siege' 'Requirements' Minimum Guild Level: 1 Minimum Entrance Bid: 1 Red Perin Maximum number of Guild Line-Up: 2 Maximum number of Guild Line-Up: 5 Minimum Number of Participating Guilds: 2 Maximum Number of Participating Guilds: 10 'How to apply' *You must be the guild leader or kingpin of your guild, and satisfy the above requirements. *Registration/Bidding for Guild Siege occurs at the NPC (Guild Siege Manager) Frankie or through Guild Window by pressing (G). *Choose the "Apply" Option. *Application Window allows you to apply for Guild Siege. *You need to bid at least 1 Red Perin to participate. *Remember that you only have until 1 hour and 59 minutes before Guild Siege to make your bid in the top 'Prepating Line-Up' *You will have exactly 10 minutes to prepare your Line-Up. *You are required to have a minimum of 2 and a maximum of 5 members. *Note that all members must be on server 1 to be entered into the line-up. *If they disconnect at any time during the line-up period, they will be stricken from the list and the list will have to be remade to include them again. *Use the arrows to move highlighted eligible members from the left window to the participant window on the right. *Highlight a member from the participant list and press "Defender" in order to select them as your defender. *The defender gives extra points when killed, so be sure to select him/her very carefully. *Use the up and down arrows on the right to change the position of a member in the participant line-up *To remake your line-up (even if you have pressed Finish), just use the Reset button. *Once you finish your line-up, press Finish to finalize it. 'Entering Siege Arena' All members and spectators enter the area by selecting Join. 'Additional Info' *Siege participants will now get full HP/MP/FP when you enter or die in siege. *All fashion, masks and cloaks will be automatically hidden while in the siege arena. *Once inside, participants will not be allowed to speak to or even see the spectators. *A 10-second is given to select a warp point (1-4) *RC Merchant added to Guild Siege Arena, now you can top up any last minute Red Chip items without having to exit the Siege Arena. *Guild Siege can be be applied to and lined up from anywhere from simply using the guild window. You will however still be required to talk to Siege ManagerFrankie to enter the Guild Siege arena. Tribute Siege Tribute Siege gives players 50 lives via contributing a set amount of Red Perin. Tribute cost will get higher when repeated consecutively. In the Guild Siege Status Window you will see "Tribute Req" and "Total Pool". The starting tribute will require 100 Red Perin, every successful Tribute Siege will increase the cost. The Total Pool is the current amount of RP that guilds have used to register for Sieges. 'Tribute Cost Formula' Legend: n = The current multiplier cost. n will increase by 5 for every successful Tribute Siege. n will decrease by 1 for every other type of siege. 'Notes' *Each player have a total of 50 lives. *Starting tribute will require 100 Red Perin and it goes higher when repeated consecutively. Note: Tribute Siege have same procedure and requirements on the above but only varies with the number of lives and requires a certain bid cost. Guild Siege Game Modes Guild Siege game modes are an idea that will spice up the standard Sieging pattern. They are small restrictions that are placed on an individual siege, it will add a bit of variety and challenge. 'Game Modes' No Swapping Mode You will be only able to use the items that you have equip when you enter the Guild Siege Arena. No switching from HP to Damage, its one or the other! 'Extra Lives Mode' You will get 50 lives instead of the standard 10, who lost all their lives now? 'Max Level 60 Mode (Non Master)' You can only use a character that has a max level of 60, should make for some interesting new tactics and class set-ups. 'No Skills Mode' You cannot cast any skills while this mode is active, better clean and sharpen those rusty weapons for combat! 'No Food Mode' You won't be able to use any items that heal or restore your MP/FP. Team up on that opponent! 'Random Mode' This is an option that could potentially start any of the already mentioned Game Modes, or it may just start a standard Siege, It is random and no one knows! 'Schedule' Above listed modes have no fixed schedule and they will be started by GM's and run as trials or as events, if they are successful, then they may be scheduled into the fixed Sieges. Credits: flyff-wiki.webzen.com mazeyflyff.com